Red Innocence
by infamouswanderer
Summary: The story follows the life of the Hitokiri Battousai in his attempt to truly become Kenshin Himura, the wanderer. Starts from when he disappeared after the war and (most likely) will end when he reappears in Tokyo at the Kamiya dojo. It is an imagined story of who he met while he was wandering and how they had an effect in his life. this is my first story ever. tell me how i did :)


Disclaimer: I only own a beta fish, and he's about to die :( so the first part of this story is taken from the manga, just to explain what happened right before the Battousai disappeared.

* * *

One hundred and forty years ago, amidst the chaos and bloodshed which accompanied the Tokugawa Regime, there was a swordsman in Kyoto who was called Battousai the Manslayer. Battousai carved the way into the new era... the Meiji Era. It was said that he was undefeatable. And then one day, as the screams faded and the dust began to settle, the Battousai mysteriously disappeared into the sunset. To this day, his whereabouts are unknown. Battousai the Manslayer had become a legend.

* * *

"So you're leaving the Shishi, Himura. We've just won the first battle at Toba Fushimi. The new government is busy bringing about a new era…and you don't even have a sword to join you brave comrades?" the swordmaker questioned the Hitokiri Battousai.

"This one has Mr. Katsura's permission, Mr. Shakkuu. From now on, this one intends to search out the way of protecting those who live in the new age without killing." The Battousai stared into the distance at the setting sun, squinting.

"Hmm…if there really is such a way, I would like to try it sometime", smirked Arai Shakkuu. "Since you've taken so many lives, could you refrain from taking any more? If you live by the sword, you die by the sword. That is the only road a sword wielding hero can take!"

The Battousai saw a flash of movement in his peripherals and instinctively reached out and caught the sword Arai had just thrown at him.

"A goodbye present. Even though it's not one of my killing swords, it's probably too much for you. Try being a swordsman with that at your waist. You'll find out how deeply you believe what you just said and how laughable it is. If that sword breaks, if you still believe that weak joke of yours, come and see me again in Kyoto., Arai said sarcastically and walked off, hoping the boy would not be able to sense his true feelings emitting from his ki. He liked the boy and genuinely hoped that the boy would be able to keep his vow. Probably unbeknownst to the Battousai, Arai had made his last sword…the sakabatou, or the reverse blade sword. It was not a killing sword, and that was how Arai wanted to end his swordmaking.

The Battousai watched the hefty shape of the swordsmaker get smaller and smaller until it vanished entirely. He unsheathed the sword. "A sakabatou", he whispered in reverence. "Thank you Arai Shakkuu. This one will not disappoint you." With that, the Hitokiri Battousai disappeared into the sunset.

* * *

This forest is endless, the Battousai thought to himself. No, not Battousai. "This one's name is Kenshin", he said out loud, practicing the name he had not used in a long time, getting used to the feeling on his tongue. "Kenshin Himura. The Hitokiri Battousai no longer exists. Only Kenshin Himura." But no matter how many times Kenshin repeated that phrase over and over to himself, a part of him still did not believe it. He still dreamed red dreams every night. At least there seemed to be no people living in the forest, the destruction that met his eyes most mornings was pretty severe. The trees that surrounded him before his eyelids closed were slashed, branches cracked and the earth under his feet worn as a consequence to his sleepwalking…or well sleepslashing.

"This one is sorry", Keshin called out to the trees. He had stopped referring to himself in any personal pronoun such as I or myself the day after Tomoe died. He was a bloodthirsty monster. He could not even stop himself from killing the woman he once loved. "This one is very sorry…Tomoe". He still thought about her, but not every day, not anymore. It was worse 3 years ago, after burying her body. He went into a frenzy of slashing and blood. Red…so much red. During a battle, every time he slashed and extinguished a ki, there would be an indescribable pain that sliced through his heart. There was so much pain, but he deserved it. This was his punishment. To kill for the promise of a better future, and to bear the pain of everyone he killed in the process. And to those left behind. Yes, he would bear their pain too.

The sun's rays that momentarily blinded him snapped him out of his thoughts. He had reached a clearing in the forest. There was a little village up ahead, tucked away in the crevasses of the mountain before him. Maybe this one could get a decent meal there, and a shower, Kenshin thought to himself. He hurried along and almost tripped over a little ball of clothes and hair that came barreling towards him. Instinctively he reached for his sword, but his senses informed him that this ki was not a threat. He felt the ball knock into him with such force that he fell over.

"Oro…" he moaned.

The mass on top of him was squirming and giggling.

"Sachiko! Come back this instant!" Faraway voices demanded in the attempt to sound strict, but worry resounded through every syllable. Kenshin saw bright eyes peeking up at him, accompanied by a mischievous grin. He heard footsteps running and the tiny weight was pulled off his chest.

"I'm so sorry…my Sachiko is uncontrollable." A young man's voice apologized. Kenshin sat up and rubbed his behind. "It's quite all right sir." He looked at the little girl wiggling in the man's arms. A young woman caught up to them, looking quite flustered, her bun undone, hair all over her face. "Sachiko, don't run off like that again."

"But I thought we were playing tag Mommy." Kenshin had never seen eyes so bright and so full of innocence since the last time he'd play with the kids that showed up every afternoon at the hut where he and Tomoe lived. They cried when they told him he somewhat divorced Tomoe and had to leave. He never understood how a child could come to love and trust a person so fast, especially himself. But they were children with family, with no past colored red. Maybe that's why trusting came so easily. Like this child. She smiled at him and pointed to his hair.

"Look Mommy, Daddy…she has such pretty hair!"

Kenshin chuckled. This was not the first time he had been mistaken for as a girl. The young man held out a hand and helped Kenshin to his feet.

"Er…Sachiko, I don't think he's a girl", he said, eyeing the sword at Kenshin's side. Kenshin noticed this and tried to turn that side away. He smiled at the young man, who looked like he couldn't be more than 24. "You are right sir."

"My, what beautiful eyes you have…they seem to be purple", the young woman stated. Kenshin looked down sheepishly. He hated his eyes, they were way too distinct for a heartless killer. The eyes that a person he killed could not forget, even in death. The eyes that families of the murdered would never forgive, let alone forget.

"What is your name son?" the young man asked. He looked the redhead up and down. The boy did not look more than 15 but he had a sort of weariness about him that told the young man that this boy may be older than he seemed.

Kenshin opened his mouth a let out the words he'd been practicing to prepare for a moment exactly like this. "Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

"My name is Arata Akiyama, and this is my wife Yuna, and this is Sachiko…whom you've already improperly met." Arata's eyes flashed back to Kenshin's sword. "What is the meaning of the sword at your side?"

"O-oh, do not worry about this sword Mr. Arata, it is a sakabatou. It was only used for defense against any wild creatures that might attack this one in the forest." And to protect those who need it, in the future, he added mentally.

"A reverse blade sword? Hmm, interesting. What were you doing in the forest? Have you come with friends or family?"

"This one has none sir."

The young woman's expression softened. "Arata, he is only a child. We should let him stay at our house. Did we not promise your father that we would use his house as a source of blessing and happiness to those in need?"

Arata's expression brightened at the thought. "Yes! Please allow us to invite you to stay at our house Kenshin." He laughed at Kenshin's expression of bewilderment.

'Th-this one cannot accept Mr. Arata, but thank you for your kindness."

"Where are you going Kenshin?"

"This one was going to go to that village up there in the mountains just for a meal and hopefully a shower and then this one would be on his way."

"On your way to where?" Yuna pressed.

"W-well…this one doesn't know." Kenhin said as matter-of-factly as he could.

"Do you know how to play tag?" Sachiko asked suddenly.

"Some children taught me how to a little while back, so yes, this one does know how to play tag quite well", Kenshin grinned.

"Kenshy, can you play tag with me? Mommy, Daddy, can Kenshy and I play tag?"

"This one can play with her if Mr. Arata and Mrs. Yuna are fine with it."

Sachiko's parents smiled. "Yes. Also, you can have the meal and shower at our house. We live in the village."

Kenshin was about to protest when a little hand grabbed the edge of his gi.

"Come one Kenshy what are you waiting for. Okay, you're it!" Sachiko giggled and ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Coming to get you!" Kenshin said as he pumped his arms and legs in exaggerated effort to chase the little girl.

"You're it!" Kenshin said as he lightly tapped her head. Sachiko squealed happily. "I'm it...run away!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm tired now." The little girl stopped. The afternoon sun had sunk lower, and the shadows of approaching sunset had become longer.

Kenshin smiled as a tiny bead of sweat trickled down her face.

"This is the first time she has ever said she was tired. You have quite the stamina Kenshin."

Suddenly Kenshin flopped to the ground. "She has tired this one out, that she has." He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go home now". Yuna announced.

Sachiko grabbed her mother's sleeve. "Can Kenshy come to? Please, please, please?"

"Yes Sachiko, he is coming." Arata said, directing the commanding tone at Kenshin.

"Come on Kenshy! What are you waiting for?" Sachiko grabbed his hand and dragged him along with all the strength a little girl could muster.

Arata glimpsed the a crossed-shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek. He sighed sadly. Scarred at such a young age, I wonder what could have happened to him. And why he has such a peculiar way of speaking…he never addresses himself as I. As though he does not deserve to make affiliations to himself as a person, as a human.

Kenshin followed the happy family with a heavy heart.

This one did not deserve this kindness.

_*Note: Kenshin is 18._


End file.
